<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minecraft, But You Can Only Say 3 Words by RoxyRin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013382">Minecraft, But You Can Only Say 3 Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin'>RoxyRin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Minecraft, Minecraft But, Platonic Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"This video, we coded it so that after saying 3 words, you'll be kicked out of the voice channel. It will insane trying to beat Minecraft without being able to communicate with each other. Will we beat the game, you're about to find out? Also, only a small percentage of people who watched my videos are subscribed. So if you like what you see here, please subscribe. It's free and you can always change your mind later."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minecraft, But You Can Only Say 3 Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This video, we-"</p><p> </p><p>"User moved out of the channel." Sapnap was rudely interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>"THOSE IDIOTS!" Sapnap screams out to his mic, even though he knew both of them wouldn't hear it until the video comes out. He sighs and just continues his introduction in the empty voice channel.</p><p> </p><p>"coded it so that after saying 3 words, you'll be kicked out of the voice channel. It will insane trying to beat Minecraft without being able to communicate with each other. Will we beat the game, you're about to find out? Also, only a small percentage of people who watched my videos are subscribed. So if you like what you see here, please subscribe. It's free and you can always change your mind later." Sapnap reads out as he started the recording. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, the video haven't even started yet!" Sapnap alt-tabs out of Minecraft to Teamspeak, and moved himself back into their recording channel. That wasn't fair that he was getting kicked for saying the introduction of the video.</p><p> </p><p>They spawned in a mountainous biome, on top of the edge of a grassy mountain. There were a few oak trees around, as well as grass, but there weren't any flowers. The biome was too cold for Minecraft flowers to live in, equivalent to being on a top of an actual small mountain. A small family of pigs were also living on that mountain, happily walking around as the day pass by.</p><p> </p><p>Dream and George were standing near the edge of the mountain while Sapnap was making his intro as well as explaining the video.</p><p> </p><p>As Sapnap gives them the go ahead to start up the software, George types in the begin command as it was time to remain silent.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap took a small turn to face the tree beside him, ready to chop some wood to get started with the basics of Minecraft. He's planning to make a wooden pickaxe, then gather cobblestone and continue to progression of Minecraft, all the way to beating the Ender Dragon. They done this many times before, both alone and playing together. This should be the easiest one they done so far, the previous being unable to stand on the floor and them trolling each other. This is a piece of cake.</p><p> </p><p>With George being so close to the edge of the cliff, Dream gave a gentle Minecraft punch to George, knocking him slightly. George screams out, afraid he was going to fall off and die.</p><p> </p><p>"DREAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" George shouts out and random the robotic voice came out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>"George, 2 words left." The robotic voice warns as George become aware that he could only say 2 more words for the rest of the video. This is definitely something he is not used to, usually being decently vocal when playing with Dream and Sapnap. Playing while forced to be silent is slightly uncomfortable already.</p><p> </p><p>Dream started wheezing, finding it hilarious that he already had George down by one word and they just started the video. Maybe, he will try to get George to say 3 words before even reaching the Nether.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream, 2 words left." The robotic voice now warns Dream as it detects Dream's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT? WHEEZING-" Dream shouts out before was suddenly cut off by "User have been moved out of the channel."</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap tries his best not to laugh. George really outdid himself with this new program, even detecting Dream's wheeze as words. Now they clickbait the video with "Dream" but doesn't actually have to play with him. It would definitely help to not have Dream around. Without Dream around, there is less likely of someone trolling and possibly making this video harder than it needs to be. </p><p> </p><p>George nods to Sapnap in game as walks over to Sapnap, coming over to collect some wood as well. They could get started with the video, while Dream was probably fuming in his chair and spamming them with messages, demanding for a retake. There is no way he is going to live that down, being the first to lose in a video. What a loser.</p><p> </p><p>George dug straight down, trying to get some cobblestone quickly and easily. Just as he hits stone, Sapnap fell down his hole, blocking him from being able to mine.</p><p> </p><p>"SAPNAP!" George punches Sapnap furiously, jokingly mad at Sapnap for blocking him. How is he going to mine stone or get out of the hole with idiot Sapnap blocking his crosshair.</p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it, Sapnap's health drops dangerously low. If he punches Sapnap a few more times, he would probably die.</p><p> </p><p>"STOP PUNCHING ME!" Sapnap miscounted the number of words in the sentence and was punished by the bot. "User have been moved out of the channel." </p><p> </p><p>Although he still remained in game because he had to do the recording.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe George is the last person standing in this challenge." Dream was astonished by George's ability to stop himself from talking. He really thought George would be the first to lose, with that big mouth of his and the fact that he said the first word in the entire video.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap moves back into the recording channel. It wouldn't be fun if he was recording the audio from the waiting voice channel. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap punch back at George, making George questioned Sapnap. "Aren't you-" "User have been moved out of the channel."</p><p> </p><p>And there goes the last person in the video. This is definitely a really short video.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap joins the other channel, hearing George finish his question. "-not allowed to play after you said 3 words?"</p><p> </p><p>According to the original rules, yes, he was not supposed to. However, he is recording so he can do as he please. The power of being the person recording the video, and this shouldn't take that long to edit. A short 3 minutes video of them being unable to shut their mouth up.</p><p> </p><p>And they thought this was going to be easiest challenge they have ever done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I stream myself writing these kind of fics, so maybe follow me if you want to get sneak peak? I’m on <a href="https://www.twitch.tv/lumichiz">twitch.tv/lumichiz</a><br/>I do take suggestion on stream if you want to add anything to the fic 👀</p><p>I’m also on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/Lumichiz">@Lumichiz</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>